Seasons
by Inazuma Eleven Lovers
Summary: Spring/summer/fall/winter/wet/dry. 6 seasons, 6 pair, 6 love. Collab enam tum-author gajhe nan keche.


Seasons

-"-

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven bukan punya saya

Season : Spring

Pairing : Hiroto x Mamoru

Warning : jangan lupa menutup mata anda saat membaca fic ini. Gaje. Timeline ndak jelas. Ber-AU.

-"-

Spring rebung-sama / marinii

-"-

**Angin.**

"Di-dingin…" lirih Mamoru sembari mengusap kedua bahunya. Hiroto yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menurutnya, si Hiroto, angin diawal musim semi ini tidak terasa dingin—lebih ke sejuk. Entah kulit dia yang ketebelan atau kulit Mamoru yang ketipisan…

"…kau mau tahu cara agar tidak kedinginan?" ujar Hiroto, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamoru.

"E-eh—hmmpph.." belum selesai menjawab, wajah Mamoru sudah berada tepat didada Hiroto. Tangan Hiroto memeluk pinggang Mamoru dengan kuat.

"Dengan begini tidak akan kedinginan lagi kan—eh?" seringai si rambut merah itu. Mamoru hanya bisa menggerutu sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

**Bunga.**

Bunga…semuanya…bunga…

Entah dihalaman rumahnya..rumah tetangganya..maupun taman kota…semuanya dipenuhi bunga..

Bahkan dirumah sang kekasih pun…penuh dengan bunga..

Dan dia, Hiroto, alergi pada serbuk bunga (sejak kapan? Sejak saya yang nulis dong ah~).

"Huaaachuuu—"

"Ah..lagi-lagi kau bersin, ini tisu"

"Terima kasih, Mamo—HUACHUU"

**Ceri**

"Hi-Hiroto, ini buat kamu" Mamoru menyodorkan sekotak ceri yang dibungkus pita berwarna merah.

"Eh? U-untukku? Bu-bukankah ceri sedang mahal?" Tanya Hiroto, menaikkan alis kenannya.

"Eh…tadi Shuuya-kun menyuruhnya memberikan ceri itu kepadamu.." ujar Mamoru, menekuk wajahnya 45 derajat kearah barat.

'A-Aseeem…i-imuuut abis!' "Oh..jadi ini dari Shuu—tunggu..Shuuya? sejak kapan dia punya pohon ceri?"

"Ah..mungkin itu ceri yang berasal dari pohon sakura di pekarangan rumah Shuuya! Pohonnya sedang berbuah lho!"

Dan Hiroto berjanji…akan membuang sekotak ceri itu setelah Mamoru pergi dari hadapannya.

**Dare**

Sial…

Botol sialan…

Kenapa harus mengarah kedirinya…

Dirinya yang super keren itu…

"Ano…Hiroto.." ujar Mamoru pelan.

"I-iya Mamoru?'

"Aku men-dare mu untuk menikah dengan pohon sakura diujung sana!" Mamoru menunjuk pohon sakura yang terletak disamping pagar besi.

Krik…

Hening sejenak..

"Se-seri—" belum selesai berkata, Mamoru mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia serius sembari mengarahkan puppy eyes terjitunya kearah Hiroto. Yang terkena puppy eyes hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan mengangguk pasrah—ia pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan esok hari karena Natsumi sedari tadi memegang handycam dan merekam setiap gerak-geriknya.

**Elok**

"Mamoru..bapakmu tukang jualan bunga ya?" Hiroto bertanya, Mamoru menatapnya dengan tampang 'wtf'.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Mamoru balik.

"Karena tubuhmu seelok bunga momo yang tengah tumbuh disa—" Belum selesai berbicara, Hiroto menerima tamparan dipipi dari Mamoru.

**Foto**

Mamoru hanya bisa terdiam mematung dihadapan Hiroto. Dengan mulut menganga membentuk lingkaran bulat sempurna tanpa cacat. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang tengah berfoto narsis didepan segerombolan anak yang tengah ber-hanami.

"Mamoru! Ayo ikutan putu-putu!"

Dan Mamoru segera menjitak kepala Hiroto.

**Ganteng**

Entah mengapa…setiap kali melihat fotonya, Hiroto merasa ganteng…

Apalagi yang baru ia ambil kemarin didepan anak-anak yang tengah ber-hanami ria. Dirinya merasa sangat—ganteng!

"Mamoru, aku ganteng nggak? Ganteng nggak?"

Mamoru menghela nafas, "Ia..kamu ganteng, Hiroto," lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Makasih Mamoru ayaaang~ I rabu yuuu~~" Hiroto mencium Mamoru dipipi. Sontak Mamoru kaget dan menendang perutnya. Membuat yang bersangkutan terbang ke atmosfir berlapis-lapis sambil mainin kue lapis sampai ke rasi bintang yang paliiiing maniiis.

**Hanami**

Hari ini sangat spesial dihati Hiroto. Bagaimana tidak? Dipagi hari ia diguyur oleh ibunya karena tidak mau bangun. Celana kebanggaannya sobek gara-gara mental sampai rasi bintang yang paliiiing maniiis di hari yang lalu. Poster Bambang Pemangkasnya pun dirobek sama pemangkas rambut dari blok sebelah. Sial sekali.

Namun kesialannya tergantikan saat Mamoru mengajaknya ber-hanami..bagaimana tidak? Hanami berduaan dengan kekasihnya—oh sungguh..rasanya ingin ia mental ke surga sekarang juga.

"Hiroto, kau terlambat!" ujar Mamoru

"Ma-Mamoru?" 

"Iya Hiroto?"

"Hanaminya bukan buat kita berdua ya?" Tanya Hiroto, melirik lingkungan sekitar. Dilihatnya beberapa makhluk tak penting yang tengah duduk disekitar Mamoru, memakan onigiri dari keranjang bekal.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Mamoru bertanya, tersenyum dengan manis.

Coret..hari ini tidak special karena kedatangan makhluk-makhluk pengganggu yang merusak acara hanami milik berdua dengan Mamoru.

**Imut**

Mamoru selalu membayangkan..betapa imutnya Hiroto jika memakai baju keluaran XXX khusus musim semi ini. Mamoru memandang kearah Hiroto, dan kemudian memandang balik ke baju terusan berwarna pink muda dengan pita besar dan motif bunga sakura.

"Hiroto! Ayo kau coba baju itu!" dan Mamoru menggerek Hiroto kedalam toko XXX itu.

**Jurus Maut**

Hiroto tengah berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya ia dapat mendapatkan hati Mamoru dalam sekali gaet. Hiroto pun mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan teman sebangkunya, Fubuki.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau begini…" Fubuki membisikkan sesuatu.

"..k-kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Sangat yakin!"

Dan pada malam hari..jeritan Mamoru menggelegar bak petir yang tengah bergulat dengan geluduk(?). Tak disangka dan tak dapat menyangka—Hiroto memanjat pohon sakura milik tetangga Mamoru dan mengintipnya saat dia tengah mandi.

Ide yang jenius, Shirou Fubuki. Dengan ini Hiroto pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang paling membekas dihati Mamoru.

**Kiku**

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku selama beberapa tahun, Mamoru," pria berbadan tegap berambut merah menaruh seikat bunga kiku putih dan melangkah menjauhi tempat itu diiringi dengan guguran bunga sakura.

"Selamat tinggal." Lirihnya pelan.

**Lulus**

Lulus..masa-masa pahit-mempahit di SMA sudah ia lalui. Sekarang hanya tinggal mengikuti ujian masuk lalu kuliah, lalu bekerja, lalu…lalu…

"Ma-Mamoru, maukah kaumenikahdenganku?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa Hiroto? Maaf suara angin dan bunga sakura yang bergesekkan berisik sekali, bisa kau ulangi?" Mamoru bertanya balik.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa."

**Mochi**

Sakuramochi buatan Mamoru memang yang paling enak sedunia..bagaimana tidak? Dirinya yang ganteng itu sudah memakan selusin sakuramochi buatan kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Ah! Hiro-kun! Jangan makan daunnya terlalu banyak! Kalau ti—"

Telat.

Hiroto mendadak merasa mual dan lemas.

Dan Mamoru pun menjerit panik.

**Numpang**

Karena musim semi tiba, hujan jadi sering turun…walhasil, Hiroto sering numpang di rumah Mamoru kalau hujan sedang turun karena dia tidak mau berbasah-ria, padahal Hiroto sendiri membawa payung.

"Hiroto ini handuknya." Mamoru menyodorkan sebuntal handuk kearah Hiroto, Hiroto pun segera mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih Mamo—" dan sebuah Hiroto Kiyama ditemukan pingsan bersimbah darah dikarenakan tak sengaja melihat Mamoru yang tengah melepas baju saat mengambil handuk sialan itu dari tangan Mamoru.

**Ocha**

Ocha itu teh. Iya, teh. Dan entah apa yang membuat Mamoru lama sekali membuat ocha tersebut.

"Ma-maaf Hiroto, sepertinya aku kehabisan daun the. Minum sakurayu aja ya?" Mamoru keluar dari dapur, membawa sebuah nampan berisikan dua gelas sakurayu dan sepiring anpon.

Oh..ternyata…segitu banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan kah untuk menyeduh asinan bunga sakura? Pikir Hiroto sembari menyeruput sakurayu.

**Payung**

"Yah..hujan.." lirih Mamoru, menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mau sepayung denganku?" tawar Hiroro, gemetaran nggak karuan.

"Te-terima kasih Hiroto!"

Dan dengan itulah, rencana Hiroto untuk menyembunyikan payung Mamoru membuahkan hasil, licik? Memang.

**Rusak**

Sumpah…Mamoru kesal sekali…minggu lalu payung yang ia bawa ke sekolah hilang. Dan minggu ini..payung yang dibawanya ditemukan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan…rusak.

"Hah..kurasa jika hari ini hujan aku harus pulang berdua dengan Hiroto lagii.." lirihnya pelan.

Dikejauhan, pria berambut merah menyunggingkan senyum terlebar dan tercerahnya.

**Sakura**

Sakura..biasanya munculnya bunga sakura ditandai dengan mulainya tahun ajaran baru..dan dengan begitu…Hiroto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada liburan yang sangat manis itu.

"Ohayou, Hiroto" Mamoru menyambutnya dengan ramah didepan pintu gerbang sekolah.

'Mungkin tahun ajaran baru ini tidak buruk juga….' Batin Hiroto, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah tak karuan.

**Takoyaki**

Berjalan berduaan dengan Mamoru di Haru Matsuri ini bagaikan mimpi…tidak ada makhluk-makhluk yang demen nemplok didekat Mamoru tercintanya lagi!

"Hiroto, kau mau takoyaki?"

Pertanyaan Mamoru membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan cepat ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahahaha, kau semangat sekali Hiroto" Mamoru tertawa melihat tingkah Hiroto.

**Wisteria floribunda**

"Eh…? Hari ini kau memakai parfum anggur, Mamoru?" Hiroto bertanya, mengendus tubuh Mamoru.

"A-anggur? Oh! Tadi aku habis membantu Shuuya memetik bunga fuji di halaman rumahnya…Hiroto? Eh?"

'…rumah…Shuuya…SHUUYA?'

Berani-beraninya DIA mengajak –calon- PACARNYA memetik bungan fuji bersama-sama dihalaman rumah pemuda ubanan itu!

Dan dengan itu…ia bersumpah akan menghilangkan eksistensi Shuuya dari dunia ini.

-end-

Ma-maaf karena ada beberapa huruf yang bolong…dan maaf kalo ada yang nggak nyambung ama musim se—wait, semuanya mesti nyambung! Kalo nggak nyambung dinyambung-nyambungin aja!

Dan…siapakah tum—author selanjutnya yang ngerjain edisi summer? **Deadline situ DUA MINGGU SETELAH SAYA NGEPUBLISH CERITA INI! MUAHAHAHAHA! ***ketawa nista*

Betewe…saya pingin ngadain mini gath buat author di pendom ini? Ada yang setuju kagak? Ah—nanti aja deh dibicarainnya…mudik dulu.

Saa, mind to review/flame this fic.

Salam bambu.

Rebung-sama/marinii


End file.
